


only half of it

by larkinlove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkinlove/pseuds/larkinlove
Summary: Jamie Benn loves Tyler Seguin, and the media doesn't know the half of it.





	only half of it

Jamie looks over from the kitchen and notices Tyler laying on the couch, hair still wet from showering after the game, watching ESPN. 

"baby come here, I'm tired" seggy says in his most annoying whiney voice. It's not actually annoying, it makes Jamie's stomach twist and get warm, but he'll never give ty the satisfaction of knowing that.

Jamie grabs two beers from the fridge and walks back to the couch, setting both the beers down on the coffee table and collapsing into ty's open arms. 

These are Jamie's favorite moments with Tyler. He recognizes that they are in the Stanley Cup Playoffs together, and that alone should be the best thing he's ever experiences, and trust me it's not that he doesn't realize how lucky he is, but this is better. hockey is something everyone gets to see. They see when Tyler is wound up and pissed, or hurt, or so happy he could explode, but this, these moments are reserved for Jamie.

Everyone has seen segs tweets or the stories on him, but it just makes Jamie laugh. When people think of "The Tyler Seguin" they think of this hot-shot fuckboy who is the walking definition of a douchebag. In all honesty, when Jamie first met him, he could've said and probably would've said, that's exactly who Tyler was. Jamie gets so proud thinking about Tyler's growth though. He went from this cocky ass who couldn't take criticism to a leader, and a damn good one. That's besides the point though, the point is, everyone is wrong about Tyler. Tyler isn't a fuckboy, I mean it definitely helps that he's been dating Jamie for the passed three years, but nobody knows that so I guess that doesn't help his case to the public eye. Tyler is one of the most selfless and caring people Jamie has ever met. He knows when to back off Jamie after a bad day or a shitty game, and he knows how to force his love (in the best way) when Jamie just doesn't have enough for himself one day. This relationship has taught Jamie that its not always 50/50, sometimes it has to be 80/20, and that okay.

Tyler Seguin is also one of the cuddly human beings ever. Jamie will continue to be amazed at how "hard" Tyler continues to make himself look to the public eye, but you best believe the second they are out to dinner with friends and family, or back home in the comfort of their privacy, Tyler is always doing the most to be Lovey-dovey. It really makes people laugh. Jamie has heard all of the rumors, and he knows everyone thinks Jamie is the soft one, and hell some days he is, but Tyler is the affectionate one through and through.

From waking up in the morning to Tyler kissing his neck, or Tyler joining him in the shower uninvited, but Jamie is definitely not dumb enough to ever turn him away, all the way to days like this, games over and it was a hard one, but they won and they are just tired so they spend the rest of the night cuddled up in front of the TV eating things that would probably piss their coach off so bad, but its better than getting wasted like the rest of the team was planning.

Jamie hadn't realized how much he had been daydreaming until Tyler poked him in the cheek,"we won why are you so deep in thought babe?" Jamie can't help but chuckle because he knows Tyler is so planning out some motivational 'you are a great captain' spec in his head, because most times when Jamie is lost in his head it's about hockey.

There is a moment of silence before Jamie finally says,"you know you're it for me right?"

Tyler shifts from cuddling with Jamie, to sitting criss crossed next to him, facing him. "Whatcha mean?" segs sounds so confused in the most adorable way. Jamie leans over and grasps his head between his two hands and kisses him slowly, with no real intent other that to say I love you.

"I need you to know how much you're it for me. I love you in the most obnoxious scream it from the rooftops kind of way. I hate that I miss you when I don't see you for a week, and sometimes, before you signed your new contract of course, I would get legitimately so sad thinking about you playing hockey anywhere else, with anyone else. I just need you to know you're it for me." Jamie always figured when he would tell whoever it was he ended up with that he loved them (which he has already told Tyler, this just feels different) that he would be so scared, but he has never felt more at peace in his life. 

Segs smiles one of his award winning smiles,"I hate that I feel like crying right now. When did we become this annoying couple, what happened to when we were too scared to even make a move?" He laughs and then grabs Jamies hand to bring it up to his mouth and kiss the knuckles,"I love you too. I know we aren't perfect, and I know our job makes it hard to be out and proud, but I hope you know I will do whatever you want to with that. I would rather be out and fight than ever entertain the idea of losing you."

Jamie feels like he can't breath. You hear about what love is supposed to feel like, but there aren't words for it. It's scary, and intimidating, and the best feeling ever, and that doesn't even begin to do it justice. Jamie leans back in to kiss ty again, this time a little faster, but still no rush.

This time when Jamie pulls apart, he rests his forehead against Tyler's,"If we win the Stanley Cup, that night we are going out and getting rings. I know I am going to marry you, but if we win, we are doing it that night, I refuse to wait any longer." 

There is a moment of a comfortable silence and Jamie stares into Tylers eyes and can see them tear up a little, then he leans back in to kiss Jamie. 

Once they separate Tyler brushes his thumb across Jamies cheek,"okay, but can we at least rock paper scissors for whose name to pick? because there is no way our hyphened names will fit on a shirt, and Seguin is kind of an iconic name soooo" Tyler said in a fake bratty way and Jamie just laughs.

"God, I am getting married to such a diva" Jamie laughs again and kisses Tyler on the forehead.

Yeah, this is definitely on of Jamies favorite moments, he hopes it never has to end.


End file.
